Charmed Rose
by MistSpade
Summary: Little Henry's is tormented through school, and suddenly it's his last day to be a regular human. Getting wiccan powers from a family he doesn't even know. Watch as he grows into a powerful young man in the near future.


**_Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Give Your Heart A Break_**

**_Henry's Mitchell Jr. Pov..._**

_It was none other than my older cousin Wyatt, to actually throw me into a trashcan. I mean why would he do that. I'm younger than him, and since the boy is a jock and would do anything his friends say. It just makes everything even worse. He even talks bad about his own brother, Chris. And saying that we all supposed to be kind and nice to each other. Well, I can tell you right now that ship has set sailed. And to add on, Wyatt has pointed out on several occasions that I'm the weakest member of the having any powers what so ever. And not even apart of the family to that matter anyway. Bring up that I'm adopted by the whim of his aunt Paige. My adoptive mother, I mean how can he be so heartless and cut throat. I never would have suppected this from the years that we spent together as a family earlier. I wonder how did everything go so wrong. So once school had ended, I decided that I was going to walk home today. While I was walking I saw a woman being attacked by some dark-haired man with green eyes trying to steal something from her. So I ran up and started punching the man and he started attacking me. So I kicked him in the stomach sending him back a couple feet. Stumbling to get up the man , raise his hand like he was ready to throw something. And to my surprise it was a fireball. A literal fireball. I quickly pushed out my hands to defend myself from the incoming fireball coming my way. And suddenly it bounced back and hit him sqaure in the chest. But sadly he didn't burst into flames. So the dark-haired man threw another fireball and trying to dodge the fireball hit my right hand and something then happened. It reflected right back, with some type of weird light blue shield. Once it hit the man/demon face. He soon exploded into flames. Thankfully we were in an alley-way and no one else had saw me. Suddenly a flash of blue orbs appeared an I found out that it was Chris. I looked over and saw the middle aged woman. I looked over and saw that she had pale white skin with blonde hair and dark green eyes. quickly looking away, I thought I could not be notice, but luck wasn't on my side today. And I soon got pulled to the side by Chris, and then slamming me into the wall with a hard thump._

* * *

_"What are you doing here? You could have got yourself killed out here." Chris said in a harsh yet overly protective tone. Realizing that I was about to get the lecture of my life. I know I couldn't back down, so I told him this."What was I supposed to do, Chris? Huh, let this woman get murder just cause he wanted what was in her purse." I then pushed Chris off of me. Then said" I mean come on, I've been trained in several martial arts. I know how to defend myself. Even if was some demon. But to tell you the truth. I can say that I did pretty well against them. Now, I have powers that I can use to even better myself. So I wouldn't be looking at me with such distain right now if I was you." Chris then said" Henry, are you threatening me? Cause you know I can take you down. And since you got powers now, doesn't change anything other than the fact you are a spoiled little brat, that's begging for attention." Getting angry, but not letting it come to physical blows, I then replied back saying" I can't believe you said that to me off all people. Here I watched all you, my family, use your powers in everyday lives while I watch from the shadows. And for a while I was find, even with the fact that I wasn't allowed to go with you guys whenever went off to fight demons. But I sneaked out and followed anyway. I admit I got into some trouble along the way, but it was worth it. I know what to expect once I got these powers, so I'm not going take them for granted, and sure as hell not use them for personal gain." Sighing, Chris then said" Alright let me finish this here, and I'll orb you home and anyway what powers do you have?" "Well, I think it's for right now, Telekinesis and Deflection. I'm sure you can help me with both of them can't you?" you said in soft concerning tone. Smirking a bit, Chris moved from the middle aged woman after having a little chat with her. And came up right to you saying" Of course I can teach you how to control your Telekinesis, but I'm not sure about the Deflection but we'll figure something out. Now lets go home." He then grabbed your hand and you both orbed out of the alley way. Letting the middle aged woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes a chance to get away from the alley. _


End file.
